


Rottmnt × ADHD!reader

by Purplepizzarolls



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cooking, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepizzarolls/pseuds/Purplepizzarolls
Summary: In this story thingy, the reader has ADHD. This is my first time using this website so I'm a n o o b at it. Anyways, reader has ADHD and y'know that happens. Also, mikey has adhd
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Donnie × ADHD!reader

Donnie x ADHD! reader lmao  
This takes place in rottmnt   
Reminder im on season 1

It was the middle of the night. You were asleep but woke up, not feeling anything beside you, you let out a small sigh. It was dark but you could easily navigate this room. It was donnie's room of course. You had gotten used to hanging out with everyone but donnie was your boyfriend after all. You laid there for a few minutes and let out a small huff. You get up and your feet hit the floor. The floor was cold and it made you feel colder. You took a blanket and wrapped it around you, standing up but then decided you didnt need the blanket and threw it back on the bed. You wonder where donnie could have went but then remembered that he was a bit of a workadict. You walk out of his room and then into the living room, seeing mikey in there of course. "Morning? Its morning right? Is it?" You ask him. He quickly nods. "Its 3am baby!" Mikey says happily. You laugh a bit and look at him. "Is donnie in his lab?"you ask. Mikey nods. "How long has he been in his lab?" You ask. Mikey shrugs. "I have no idea. I think since maybe 11pm?"mikey says, sounding unsure. "He only slept for hour then" you mumble. The lights in the room were giving you a headache and you didn't like it. "Its too bright in here"you say with a small sigh. Mikey looked at you. "Do you need the lights off?" He asked. You shook your head. "No, I'm going to see donnie in his lab so it doesn't really matter" you say. Mikey nods before you head off. You walk over to the door of donnie's lab and knock gently on the door. If you knock too hard, it hurts your knuckles. "Come in!"you hear a familiar voice say before you opened the door gently. Donnie was sitting in his chair, hunched over, saw in hand, about to saw a piece of metal. "Hun, sorry for not staying asleep but I gotta get my stuff done" Donnie says before setting the saw down and putting his goggles on his head. He stood up and walked over to you. You shut the door and looked at him. "You know I don't like waking up with no one beside me" you mumbled. You hug him and lean your head against his chest. You were pretty short compared to him, being as tall as mikey or shorter. "Do you think… you can sing me back to sleep?" You mumble. Donnie nods as he runs his fingers through your hair. "Anything for you, baby"he says softly to you. "Thank you"you mumble. Donnie nods. Suddenly you hear cheering from the other room, from the other three boys, causing you to panic and hold onto donnie rather tightly. He covers your ears before yelling something. All you could make out was "up" and even then it scared you. Donnie uncovered your ears and you looked at him. "Thank you" you mumble with a small yawn. "I'm tired" you say with a small giggle. Donnie smiles at you and nods. You let go of him but almost immediately say something. "Carry me to bed" you say. Donnie blushes a bit. "Carry?" He says. "You don't have it. I meant to say it as a question but it came out wrong" you say, talking fast. Donnie nodded. "I'll carry you" he says. You smile a bit before getting picked up bridal style. You lean your head against Donnie's chest and let out a small yawn. You were far too cold to fall asleep at the moment. You needed heat to sleep. Donnie carried you out of the room and passed the living room with now the three boys. You give them a small wave. You were carried off to his bedroom. He gently placed you down before putting the blanket over you. "Light on or off?" He asked. "On. I'm scared of the dark" you say with a small giggle. He turned on the light. "Bright" you mumble. "The lights are too bright but without them it's too dark" you complain. "Want me to see if I can borrow a dimmer light bulb from mikey?" Donnie asks. You nod. Donnie walks out and you're now alone. You sat there as you waited, hating the silence. You wanted him to come back and sing you a lullaby. You wish you hadn't asked for the dimmer light because donnie would still be in here with you. You just moved your feet around, unable to sit still. You started making a popping noise to yourself to keep you entertained. A few minutes pass and donnie comes back to you fiddling with your fingernails. "Hey, how about in the morning, you paint my nails?" You ask. Donnie nods with a smile. "Can do hun. Let me change the light bulb and then I'll sing to you" he says and you nod excitedly and start doing the floppy hand thing where you move your hands back and forth. He loved seeing you so happy about something, a small smiling creeping up on his face. He grabbed his phone, turning the flashlight on and unscrewing the light bulb, the only source of light being his phone flashlight. You let out a small squeak. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that" you say. "It's okay hun," he says, now having the light bulb end that used to be in his light in his mouth. It was still kinda hot but he didnt care. He screwed in the new one and it was a lot dimmer. It was a warmer color, more yellow instead of blue. "Thank you" you say. He looks at you before taking the light bulb out of his mouth and turning off his flash. "You seem to be saying that a lot." He points out. "I am? Sorry!" You quickly say. "Don't apologize, I find it cute" Donnie says. You look at him. "Really?" You ask."well thank you for calling it cute" you say. Donnie nods and then sits beside you, his legs hanging off the bed. "Alright, lullaby time!"you say happily. Donnie nods. "Which lullaby do you want?"he asked. "I like the one where- uh- I forgot what was in it" you say. "Take your time and think" he says. You nod and then start thinking of it before making a humming noise while thinking. You finally realize and start snapping your fingers from excitement. "Hot cross buns!" You say rather loudly. "Sorry"you say quickly. Donnie smiles. "don't apologize," he says."high five" he says and holds his hand up for you. You gave him a high five, a light one so you didn't hurt your hand. He smiles and kisses your forehead. "Now, let's get the sing started" he says 

And with that we're done!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Reader doesnt have ADHD in this but still and I didnt read over this
> 
> I also finished rottmnt so we good👌

First kiss  
Raph  
You had built a nice relationship overtime and you had began to have a daring crush on him.  
You wanted to kiss him. You wanted to date him. All you wanted was to call him yours and be able to kiss him and cuddle. You sat on the floor at their place. You were staying the night that night because it was the weekend. The only lights were from the big projector and a few Christmas lights that you set up because you liked the look of them. 

You sat beside raph, leaning against his arm. He looked down at you with a smile. You were about to pass out, the only thing keeping you up was the scary movie playing in the background. 

The movie was something basic, like a friend group gets lost and find a house but each gets killed off slowly and one person survives. You had watched thousands of movies like that but you knew the boys hadn't. Mikey was scared out of his mind and so him and Leo slept together, only because mikey was about to cry and Leo was kinda scared. 

The movie ended and everyone was now gone, donnie in his lab. You and raph sat there in the living room. Raph looked down at you as you were about to pass out. "Hey, (Y/N), dont fall asleep yet. You gotta tell me where you're sleeping so I can set it up for you" he says, speaking softly. "with you" you say tiredly, not realizing that you just said it. 

"I mean on the couch or-"you say, quickly, getting cut off by raph. "(Y/N), you can sleep with me, its fine"he says. You smile and lean up so youre not against him. He stands up and picks you up. You weren't expecting it and so it caught you off guard. 

You were as light as a feather to him and so you weren't expecting it. He held you bridal style and so you leaned your head against him. He walked to his room, still carrying you and you were just relaxing. 

Raph was a big guy, therefore he was nervous. He had only slept in the same bed with his siblings and they were younger. "Do you want outside or inside of the bed?"he asked. "Inside"you say. He nods and then places you down on the bed, carefully tucking you in. You smile before he carefully lays down beside you. He lays on his side, his shell facing away from you. 

You look at him, face to face. "Yknow, you're cute when you're this close" you say with a small Giggle. He blushed a bit before you go in for the kill. You kiss him gently and he kisses you back, relaxing into it. You lean out of the kiss and smile softly at him. "Love you raph, goodnight" you say softly before falling asleep to the words, "I love you too"

Leo

He sat in your room. It was 3am and the two have you have been talking for hours. Your parents weren't home because they had to work. You were laughing so hard to the point where you let out a small snort. You blush a bit and look at him.

"We're gonna ignore that" you mumble with a small giggle after before starting to laugh again. He chuckled and cracked another joke. They weren't funny but they were so unfunny to the point where they were. You weren't gonna tell him that though.

"I love how you make normal jokes and my humor is something just saying volleyball noises" you say in between laughs. "What does that even mean?" He asked and starts laughing

You two laughed until your stomachs hurt. "Okay, okay, are we good?" You say before you let out a small snicker. "Okay, I'm good" you say. "You?" You ask before he nods. "Okay, its 3am and my parents get off at 3:15am" you say. "And I have school" you add on. "Why cant you skip school?"he whines

You shook your head. "If I miss school, my parents are gonna kill me" you say. He was sitting across from you and so he wrapped his arms around you as a small joke, like a really stupid hug. "You cant leave me now" he says and you let out small laughs. 

You remove his arms and then pat your legs. "Sit in my lap" you say. He does as you said and sits down. You make him face you and you smile a bit. "so, may I ask, why am I sitting on your lap" he asked before you gently kissed him. 

Leo blushed deeply but kissed you back with a small smile. 

Mikey

You sat in the floor, painting random colors on a piece of paper. Mikey looked over your shoulder with a smile. "That looks really pretty (Y/N)!"he says. You smile a bit. "Its just colors. I'm not sure what I'm painting just yet but its something" you say with a small giggle. 

You two had been friends for sometime now, maybe about a year but you had never been to the lair and was currently at your own home. Your parents were aware of mikey but they didnt care, as long as you had friends. 

You were in your own room and your parents were downstairs watching a movie. It was dark out and the room was filled with Christmas lights, making the room warmer shades. You really liked the look. You couldn't see the colors you were painting with much but that was okay. 

Mikey just watched you as you painted. "do you want to paint?" You ask. He shrugs. "Can I paint on you?" He asked. You blush a bit and nod. "Of course" you say. 

Mikey's face brightens up and he looks at you. "You can paint on me right now if you'd like" you say with a smile. mikey nods excitedly and flaps his hands around, a sign that he was happy. "Make sure you dont hit me with your hands bud" you giggle. 

"Sorry! I cant help it! I'm just excited!"he says. He brought a bag over that was filled with paint and paint brushes. He got into his bag and unzipped it, getting a bunch of paint out. You smile happily and look at him. "Stomach or back?" He asked. You think for a minute. "Back" you say and he nods. 

"Okay, lay on your stomach" he say and you lay down on the floor with a small giggle. "That sounded wrong" you mumble to yourself. "What?" He asked, not quite hearing what you said. 

"Nothing, nothing" you say with a smile. He walks over to you and lifts up your shirt in the back to expose your skin. You lay your head on your arms and relax. 

Mikey started to think and quickly got an idea. "Bare with me because I usually only paint shapes" he says with a smile. 

You nod and he takes out a green, the kind that would remind you of grass. He gently started painting on your back, which made you shiver a bit. "The paint is colder than I expected" you say with a small laugh. "Is it too cold?" He asked and looks at you. You shook your head. "No, its not" you say with a smile. 

He nods and keeps painting, after a few minutes, taking out a darker green and making strokes along the lower side of your back and then making a stroke that when from the middle of your lower back to a bit to the left of the middle part of your back. 

You were wondering what he was painting. He pulled out a blue, which looked like the sky but if it was slowly getting dark. "Are you drawing some type of sunset?"you ask. "You'll see"he says, obviously focused on painting. He had paint on his hands already. 

You feel the paint brush run along your back, in areas that haven't been covered yet. "Hey, hun, when you're done with that color, can you hand me my phone?" You ask, not processing that you called him hun until after you finished your sentence. You blush deeply and hide your face in your arms

"Yeah I can- wait what"he say, stopping in the middle of a brush stroke. He looks at you. "Did… you just call me hun?"he asked. "I didnt mean it like that!" You blurt out. He nods. "Alright" he says. "I mean, I have no room to talk. I say baby a lot so I mean- yea" he says, getting focused back on painting. 

He stopped painting and started to think about something for a moment before mumbling. "Redish orange? Do I have that?" He mumbled. He puts his paint brush down before looking in his bag, digging through it before remembering what you needed. "Oh shell, your phone" he says before standing up and walking to your phone.

"I'm gonna go was my hands before I touch your phone"he says. "No, it's fine mike, just hand me my phone. I dont care if theres paint on it" you say. He nods and gently picks up your phone, trying his damn hardest not to get paint on the screen. 

He hands it to you and you smile at him. "Thank you" you say and start playing on your phone. He nods and then sits back down beside you, continuing to paint with the blue still. You hum a certain song to yourself.

You pull up YouTube and quickly put the song up. (You can pick a song but it'll have to be something to do with romance)

"This is a nice song"mikey says. "Why do you always play romance songs when I'm around?" He asked. "I guess it's a coincidence" you say with a shrug, knowing full well that it wasnt and that you really did like him. 

You see mikey get another color out, a purple followed by a grey. You watch him pour some paint out on his own leg and then the other on the same place and watch him mix them together. He painted the now mixed colors above the blue, blending the two colors together. 

You sit still, letting him paint. "Your the perfect canvas" he blurts out. You look at him and tilt your head. "How so?" You ask. "Well, you're great at staying still and from where your back is kinda flat and dips in slightly in the middle creates the perfect place to show where the middle is and the paint won't drip onto the floor as well. Plus, you're not complaining about anything unlike Leo when I try to paint on his shell."mikey rambles off. 

"And like, you literally dont take much convincing to let me paint on you. I have to usually beg to paint on anyone but you just let me!"he says with a smile. You nod. "Wow, I never thought that anyone would complement me like that" you say with a giggle. "Thanks mikey" you say. 

He nods and continues to paint. He gets aanother brush and begins to paint with the reddish orange. You put your head back on your arms and let him paint. You honestly didnt care what he painted on you because you knew it wouldn't be something that would get you into any trouble. 

You smile and hum softly to the song. You can hear him pull out more paint and then continue. After a few minutes, he finished it. "Done! But dont move because it could mess up"he says. You nod. "So, what is it?" You ask. 

"Its a flower. It's called a hippeastrum. It's a combo of two Greek words which are horse and star. Meaning horsemans star or knights star. The flower means love, beauty, and determination according to donnie" mikey says with a bright smile. 

"Mikey, that's so sweet!" You say with a smile. He nods and puts his paint away. "I'm gonna go wash my hands and paint brushes off real quick" he says and stands up before walking out of the room. 

Your mind started rushing. "Did he just call me beautiful?" You ask yourself. "I mean, I like him but does he feel the same way?" You ask yourself. "What if he actually likes me like I like him!?" You ask yourself with a bright smile. 

Little did you know, since the bathroom was close as hell to your room, he could hear you. mikey walked back in and puts his paint brushes back. You were still laying on your stomach. 

"Yknow, I was calling you beautiful" he says with a smile. You look at him and blush deeply. "Really?"you ask. He nods and down beside you. "Ugh, I wanna lean up but the paint isn't dry." You say with a small sigh. He laughs a bit and looks at you 

"Another thing of why your a great canvas, you dont move as soon as I'm done" he says with a smile. "I would never want to mess up something you made" you say with a smile. "I can just lay beside you!"he says. You smile and nod 

He clears a few things out of the way and then lays beside you. He looks at you as you try to find a song to pick. You play just a song you know he likes and then you look at him. "Yknow, I gotta tell you something" you blurt. "Okay, what is it?" He asked. "I've been thinking about something and it's been on my mind for a long time" you say. 

He looks at you and tilts his head and a lot of ideas rush into his head. "I've been developing these feelings and I've never developed them for anyone else and I'm so confused. I think I'm in love with you mikey" you say nervously. 

Mikey looks at you, processing what you just said. "I love you too"he says quickly before kissing you gently. He had never expected to have a first kiss ever to be honest and he was glad he had one. But what made it better, was that it was with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have ADHD myself so I tried to make this as close at possible


End file.
